


My Name

by lucetterrae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A lot actually, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Confusion, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear, I tried my best, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Pirate!AU, Serious, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Treasure Hunting, and failed, attempted humor, everyone is confused, i might add seongjoong cause why not, idk how to tag, no beta we die like men, pirate!wooyoung, prince!san, san is so done, so does wooyoung, treasure ep.fin is a whole bop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 06:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucetterrae/pseuds/lucetterrae
Summary: San just wanted freedom, but as the future king he wasn't allowed to be so.Wooyoung just wanted revenge, make those who betrayed him to pay.Unexpectedly their paths meet, leading both to team up and search what they're looking for. But it won't be that easy: treason, lies and misunderstandings will be on their way to their desires; but after all, this is piracy.Will you join us?─on hold & editing
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i was so bored listening to ateez's last album and this came lmao
> 
> this is my first time writing a fanfic in english so excuse my bad english and possible grammar mistakes lmao but i tried my best :,) least to say this is not beta read so rip. 
> 
> i somehow end writing a whole essay when it was supposed to be a chapter but imma try my best to update as fast as i can hehe
> 
> anyway enjoy the story!

When you’ve spent your entire childhood walking through large corridors and dusty rooms with your shadow as your only company, then you’ve never known how freedom feels like. Being trapped between walls made of dark and cold stone, old paintings and self-portraits hanging up from rusted spikes and parched wine-red carpets going down the endless halls. 

Choi San knew the castle _-his house-_ like the palm of his hand; as time was passing and he grew older, he learned all secrets that old house could give him, but at the same time it reminded him of what was meant to be: a ruler, a king. He never asked to carry this weight on his shoulders, the feeling of a cold crown resting on his head and a huge cape lying all over his dark suit; he never asked for this _life._

He loved the sea, even if he never had the chance to contemplate it properly. All the knowledge he knew about the seven seas was based on books and old tales from sailors in the nearby harbors; those times he would sneak away from the castle and just sit in the docks and stare at the clear sky painted with stars. However, those days could be counted with your hand as normally Yunho would catch him in the middle of the crime and lock him in his room. 

Speaking of, Jeong Yunho, also known as the prince’s personal mentor was the only person San really trusted in the whole castle, he could tell him everything and the older would just listen to him patiently and pat his head afterward. But there's one thing he could never tell Yunho: his desire to be free, to not care about politics and royal laws; because if he mentioned a single word about it to the blonde-haired boy, he would simply reply him with the same explanation.

"You're still too young to understand how much power will be in your hands San, so don't do anything absurd while you're being trained to become the next king."

Sometimes he wished Yunho, for once, stopped doing his duty as a mentor and understand how much San desires to go out and see the world outside the castle's walls. But the older never rested from looking after him every time he could, that included locking him on his bedroom every night, _trapped._

Those days, when he can't escape from his fate, he would lay down on his bed and play with the little silver compass hanging from an old chain, attached to his neck. That's the last thing he got from his brother before he went on a business trip, when he still was five, and never came back; they say the ship sank but they never found corpses or any sign of the boat; that's how he became the next heir of the reign, the security increased twice and he wouldn't be allowed to even leave his chambers "for his own safety". After the incident, he never saw his father again as he locked himself in his office; all orders and tasks were delivered to him via Yunho, so he actually didn't have the chance to talk to him face to face. Though, he always considered the blonde as his old brother and best friend; being the prince restricted him to have "normal" friends, the only ones who met were associated with politics and marriage, never a true friendship.

He was all alone, no one understood him, nobody could help him escape this madhouse, or maybe that's what he thought.

He never expected his freedom would come in the form of a person, specifically a pirate.


	2. What's my name? - I

“Wake up San” He blinked twice as he heard a soft voice coming from somewhere he couldn’t see. Maybe he wasn’t truly awake, was he still sleeping? That voice was almost like a whisper, not knowing whose voice is it; for a moment it reminded him of his older brother, that deep but sweet voice of his which always helped him to sleep whenever he had a nightmare, his brother would sing him a song about a pirate’s life and adventures. But it wasn’t his.

“San, it’s already eight in the morning, you need to get up or your father will be mad at you. Breakfast is in ten minutes” at the mere mention of his father he got up so fast he almost fell off the king-sized bed.

In a blink of an eye, he was already fully woken up but not too happy with the idea of getting out of bed; but for once he hoped he would see his father today after all these years of loneliness.

Usually, young princes get advice from their parents, especially their father as the actual ruler; but San never got to talk to the king himself, not even on his birthday. The only thing he knew about his father’s conditions was through letters Yunho would give him; not that he would expect a letter saying how proud of him he is and the great job he’s doing.

"Good morning, Your Majesty" Yunho said in a sweet and calm voice.

"How many times I've told you not to call me Your Majesty" San whispered lightly, still not fully awake. "I don't feel like it fits me, besides the fact that you're the only person I allow to call me by my name"

"I know, and I am truly very thankful for it" he chuckled. "But you know servants wander around the halls and rooms most of the time and they could hear me calling you by your birth name. I'd get discharged by your father immediately, I'm not in a high position to have such privilege"

"Nonsense" he huffed back, not liking Yunho's strict response. "And who is in a high ranking enough to have the _great privilege_ to do so?" said with all the irony he could. 

At the question, Yunho giggled. "According to the code, only your par- father is allowed to do so" He shut up immediately as he realized the mistake he almost made and prayed San wouldn't have heard it.

But he did perfectly; he meant is parents, in _plural_. After the incident, he refused to talk about his mother, not his father or the servants dared to mention her in the whole castle; San wasn't an exception.

"I hate that code" he sighed, avoiding his thoughts about her mother. "I'm a normal person just as everyone else, just because I was born in a _golden_ crib doesn't mean I'm different from the others," he said as he started dressing up with the finest clothes he has ever seen.

The older just hummed as he helped him with the sleeves in silence and put some makeup on his cheeks and lips carefully. After that, he slowly brushed his dark hair and placed a small crown on top; compared to the king’s one this one was smaller, but it had the same importance as the king’s crown, to show who’s the crown prince and future ruler; he _hated it._

“Here, take this” Yunho gave him a small letter with the representative royal family’s stamp, a small tulip in red wax. “Here you will find today’s schedule which includes your usual duties and a convention with your father’s council”

“What do they need now?” San replied a little irritated, he didn’t like his father’s council at all. “Last time’s convention they tried to convince me to already write my will, I’m not even married!”

Yunho coughed nervously. “Speaking of…” he scratched his head avoiding the prince’s intense gaze directed towards him.

San suddenly panicked. “Don’t tell me…” his hands started to sweat as he felt his heart stop for a second deep inside him; with _fear_. “Please don’t tell me the council is arranging a marriage with someone I won’t probably know and totally won’t love” the younger's face dropped as he noticed that Yunho wasn't saying anything to contradict him, so he was true, his father finally dared to find him a consort, a _wife_ , a _queen_. His father never cared about his love interests though, his only purpose is to have an heir so the Choi family won't disappear in oblivion.

Tired of this situation, San opened carefully the letter under Yunho's both curious and worried stare, "sadly" wrecking the beautiful stamp. As he read the letter, he began to get more and more irritated. _"As my successor, you shall own a consort who will accompany you through your years of reign and as a king. Least to say I shall have an heir so the Choi's blood keeps on the throne. I expect your presence on today's convention on the east side wing of the castle and notify your answer to the council if there's someone you're interested in. Afterward, I shall receive your response through them and I will consider if it is suitable for you to marry her. If you do not have someone you think it would be your perfect fiancé, I may contact some princesses they would become good queens and also beneficial for the kingdom. I hope to have a clear answer by today midnight, thank you and have a good day."_

The letter slipped out from his now sweaty and trembling hands. This could not be happening, this _wasn't_ happening; that was it, his last bit of freedom was now gone, forever. 

Yunho tried to support him as he felt a soft grip on his shoulder, but could he? The blonde had to do his job which consisted of mentoring him in the time he's learning how to be a proper king; how could he learn something he didn't desire? And without anybody's help and support? It sounded unthinkable to Choi San.

Slowly, he wiped a small tear away and the grip on his shoulder loosened. Yunho spoke first. "Hey, it's okay, it's not as bad as it sounds. You can always choose a close friend of yours and make her pretend she's your fiancé, after all, this marriage is only a reign's union and nothing more; it's a simple political signature. As for the heir, you could try and…"

"Stop" The taller boy shut his mouth as fast as he heard the prince's voice, fearing he might have gone too far. "It's useless, this is not going to work and there's nothing either you or me can do about it. After all, this is my fate already written since I was born" he sighed heavily followed by a small huff. "I'm not feeling well today Yunho, so I'd appreciate it if you could tell the council I will not be able to attend today's convention and please, I'd like not to be disturbed, at least until dinner time, so I'll be locking my chambers and no one without my permission will be allowed to enter" he said in a dark tone, not showing any emotion at all.

Yunho opened his eyes in disbelief as he heard San's hard words; he wasn't like that, not usually. He knew perfectly San didn't like or desire the life he had to live in, so he had these confusing moments whenever he felt mad or didn't like what he was hearing; so he would lock himself in his room and wouldn't get out unless he needed something to eat or any book to read, or that's what everyone - _even Yunho_ \- thought he did all alone in his chambers. But was he really?

San already had a plan for today, and it clearly wasn't his father's commands. He planned to sneak out of the castle again, and who knows if he would actually come back, but he needed this, he needed a break, a _breath._

It wasn't that difficult actually, he has been doing the same route for a long time and for now he's never got caught, he just hoped this time would work as well; time was gold. 

He glanced at the blonde standing in the middle of his bedroom, still paralyzed and confused. "Yunho" he called the older softly but with a hurried tone. " _Please_ , I need you to go and inform the council about my absence, I want to be alone for now" Yunho was still staring at him when he realized San talking to him. "What- San you need to go, it's a _must_ , your father made it clear when he gave me the letter. There's no way you can't miss it" he tried to explain as soft as he could so San wouldn't feel threatened by his behavior.

" _Jeong Yunho_ " his voiced turned sharp and demanding. "This is an order, leave my chambers now" The older frowned at the younger's words and opened his mouth to argue but fastly shut it as he remembered the prince's words; he called him by his full name and said it was an order, San really was in a bad mood today, he wouldn't call him like that if he wasn't mad at something that really bothers him, and he would rarely give him orders in that tone.

It actually hurt San, saying that, but he was so tired of this he only wanted to get out of there and see the sea once again, somehow it calmed him. He respected and admired Yunho, therefore he didn’t mean to talk to him like that, he didn’t even recognize himself. He couldn’t stand using his prince’s power to make everything go as he pleases, but sometimes his inner voice, _his heart_ , tells him to do so or he will be bound to spend his whole life trapped between these walls; he didn’t want that.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Yunho had moved from his initial spot, getting closer to him to rub his hair smoothly in silent and smile weakly at him. "As you say, Your Majesty" and the taller left the room in a blink of an eye. 

Just when the door closed with a _click_ San ran as fast as he could and grabbed an old backpack and put inside everything he thought he'd need for his trip, lantern, gloves, some snacks he hid someday, a map (just in case), warm clothes and some money he still had from his latest birthday; he was ready. The prince waited until he couldn't hear any footsteps on the hallway and blasted from his chambers to the kitchen, where there was a door that led to a small garden with a fence surrounding it; it was a short fence so it was easy to jump. 

He covered his face with a black mask and opened the large gates, luckily everyone was busy with breakfast so there was no one around. He heard voices approaching so he speeded up, always hiding behind the counter, and reached the doorknob near to him and quietly opened the door with a quick move. He was outside, but now the fence seemed higher, _strange_ , thought San, _I'm just nervous_. He put his gloves on and climbed professionally the stone and old barrier as he could already smell the sea. Not a single guard noticed him so he took advantage of it and camouflaged himself in the bushes and sneaked out of the main yard; this path in specific headed you directly to the port so it was perfect if he wanted to get there as soon as possible. He didn't think twice and tightened his grip on the backpack and started running again faster than before. 

In the meanwhile, Yunho stopped on his steps as he realized somehow the king's letter was with him, _didn't San had it on his hands a moment ago?_ he thought as he stared at the unfolded letter. Confused, he turned back to the prince's chambers to find not a single soul there as he also noticed some items were missing; he did it again. 

"Oh God, not again" he sighed as he left the room and warned the guards about San's escape.

Back to San, he was calmly going for a walk near the shore, docks could be perfectly seen in the distance; the soft breeze stroked his face and messed his hair up from his previous hairstyle. He was so distracted he didn't notice a dozen guards appeared in the port's main entrance, asking everyone if they've seen the prince near the shore; luckily no one recognizes him. Panic started to grow as he found himself in the middle of the docks without a place to hide until he visualized a dark wooden ship near him; its sails were unfolded and the deck seemed empty while there was a plank to enter the ship, perfect. 

Looking around twice, making sure nobody was seeing him, he jumped on the old plank and climbed so fast he almost slipped. Once there, he contemplated his surroundings; the deck was clean and tidy but there was no sign of its crew nor any boxes of supplies. Wandering around, he decided to check the Captain's cabin, maybe he could find some information about this ship's destination. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked so with a slight push the door. the door opened with a loud _crack_. The cabin was as neat and tidy as the deck except for the large table in front of the entrance; it was full of old papers and books covered in dust, some maps could be seen just beside an ancient lamp and a compass. He got closer and grabbed the first map he saw, hoping he could find out its route and destination; however he got no useful information, he didn’t recognize the lands nor the name of the seas, like if it was imaginary. Analyzing the map he didn’t notice the voice that came from outside the cabin. 

“Weigh anchor!”


End file.
